


Miraculous Ladybug Rewritten- Discontinued

by TaroBubba



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, darker, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroBubba/pseuds/TaroBubba
Summary: Takes place after the season 2 finale of Miraculous Ladybug. My version of what should have happened, the characters are of high school age because I feel like it would be a bit awkward writing essentially children falling in love. This version is much darker. I am an inexperienced writer, but please enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1:Ladybug 

  
Marinette walks into Master Fu’s room, her exhaustion and the feeling of defeat left her without words to her mentor,

“Master Fu...I-“  
“The situation has gotten worse. The peacock miraculous has fallen into the hands of Hawkmoth. Marinette, I’m afraid we’ve been cornered.”

“I can fix this! Cat Noir and I-“  
Master Fu laughed,  
“Marinette, I’m getting too old. Soon enough, I will not be able to guard the miraculous box. With the Peacock miraculous holder being allied with Hawkmoth, we’ll have to do something riskier to tip the balance into our favour.” 

“Master, do you mean..?” Tiki asked

Fu gave a sharp nod,  
“Marinette when I first gave you the option to pick an ally, I told you that they couldn’t keep the miraculous. It was to prevent more miraculous from being in the circulation; however, with the power of the Peacock miraculous, I have no other choice. You cannot always rely on me to be around Marinette. I want you to begin your training as the miraculous guardian.” 

“Master...What do you mean? This is all happening too fast! Isn’t this dangerous, with Hawkmoth getting stronger?!”

“No, this is a perfect time for change. There’s a Chinese saying that goes a little something like this, a wise man adapts himself to circumstances , as water shapes itself to the vessel that contains it. I will adapt by allowing you to choose who you want to give a miraculous too, permanently. You know your allies the best, this is a big responsibility, Ladybug...But it is one that you, and only you can do.”

“I let Hawkmoth get away this time, my team is less experienced then Chat Noir and I...Master, if you can give me sometime to think...to process all of this, it’s all I can ask!” Marinette exclaimed as she bowed her head.

Master Fu smiles and places the miraculous boxes away,   
“I know you will end up making the right choices.” 

———————————————————

That night, Marinette tossed and turned, she thought of all the possible scenarios, her...being the guardian of the miraculous!? This would end up in disaster! Time flies fast and soon enough her alarm rang.  
——————————————————  
“Marinette! You didn’t sleep at all!” Tiki exclaimed as they walked in Françoise Dupont High School.   
“Yesterday just really took a toll on me.” Marinette yawned.

“Yikes girl, what happened to you?” A sassy like voice taunted her.  
She turned around and saw Alya standing with her hands on her hips. Just by the look on her face, Marinette knew that Alya knows something is up.

“O-oh...you know, just pulling an all nighter for the t-test!” She stammered.

Alya groaned and began ranting about how she didn’t have time to study for the test. As much as Marinette wanted to listen to her friend, she had other things to worry about, what would Chat Noir do during this time?

———————————————————

“Woah! Look at Marinette!” Plaqq exclaimed.  
Adrien turned his head and noticed a tired Marinette.   
“I wondered what happened to her?” He asked.  
“Why not to find out?!” Nino exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere. This caused Adrien to jump back and slam right into Marinette.  
“S-sorry!” Ye stammered and reached his hand to help Marinette.  
She grabbed his hand, her face was all red. Perhaps she has a fever?  
——————————————————————————————————————  
“Marinette! Why don’t you ask Adrien to help you? Perhaps talking to someone would help you?” Tiki said.  
“U-uh, Adrien!?” Marinette barely stammered.  
“Yes?”  
“C-could I ask-k you a favour?”   
“Sure what is it?”  
Marinette steadied her breathing and summoned the confidence she has when she’s Ladybug.  
“There’s been something that’s been bugging me and...It’d be nice to talk to someone about it. Alya always makes things sound easy so I don’t think I can ask her...if maybe you have time, maybe during lunch, could we just...talk..? If that’s fine with you of course I don’t mean-“  
“Of course!” He smiled   
——————————————————————————————————————-  
Heading Marinette, who is always so cheerful be so down worried Adrien. He can’t let Hawkmoth akumatize her, not someone so close to him! He eagerly waited for lunch to arrive, finishing the test as fast as he could. When the bell for lunch came, he quickly got up from his seat.  
“So Marinette... you wanted to talk about something?”  
————————————————————————————————————  
Marinette froze, she totally forgot that she asked Adrien out for lunch, the Adrien!!  
Alya looked at Marinette with a smirk and elbowed her,   
“U-uh, y-yeah... c-could we go somewhere...m-more private?” She asked.   
He smiled and grabbed her hand,  
“I know just the place.”   
He led her to the music room where he took a seat on the piano bench,   
“No one is ever here...sometimes I come here by myself to play the piano.” He said while smiling. For some reason, his face was painted with pain and sadness even though he tried to look happy, “So what can I do for you?”

Marinette sat down beside Adrien, she was too exhausted to care about being flustered,  
“What would you do if someone who held a great responsibility, told you that they can no longer be in charge of this responsibility, so they pass it down to you, but you aren’t confident enough in yourself and your abilities?”

Adrien cocked his head, “but Marinette...You are amazing! You help everyone in need, I’d say you’d be as great as a superhero then Ladybug! Don’t doubt yourself and if things get too tough you can rely on me.”

Before she could reply, a giant fist punches through the wall and grabs her.   
—————————————————————————————————————  
“Marinette!” He yelled.   
The giant ran away with her.  
“Plagg, this is bad...”  
“No we are not-“  
“Claws Out!”  
—————————————————————————————————————-  
“ Stupid, stupid. Letting yourself get caught by an akuma! Chat Noir was wrong, I was the wrong choice! I don’t deserve to be Ladybug, if it wasn’t for my inaction with Hawkmoth the other day then...This wouldn’t have happened!” Marinette thought.  
She began to cry and as she struggled.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” A cocky voice yelled.  
She opened her eyes and saw Chat Noir standing there, he jumped of the building and pried her out of the hands of the akumatized victim.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She cried out as she clutched onto him.   
“Don’t be sorry about anything. Just smile since Chat Noir is here~” He teased, he dropped her off on some building far away from the giant.  
“Stay here, M’lady will handle this.”  
Marinette grabbed Chat Noir’s hand, “what if...she doesn’t? What if she fail or doesn’t show up?”  
He smiled, “She won’t, I’ll always be there to save her. We are a team after all.”  
He ran back at the giant, leaving Marinette shocked. Everything started to replay in Marinette’s mind.  
“All this time...I always saw Chat Noir as a nuisance, but he’s right. I need to start depending on him more! Tikki spots on!”   
————————————————————————————————————  
“Anytime now M’lady!” He yelled as he dodged the fist.   
“Never fear, Ladybug is here!”   
A yo-yo wrapped around the fist, Ladybug, who was standing on top of the giant, pulled the yo-yo towards the giant which caused it to punch itself in the face.  
She grabbed Chat Noir and threw her yo-yo at a nearby building where they hid.

“I see you’re inspired by yours truly.” He joked.  
“I am actually.”  
“Wow...Um, so what’s the plan?”  
“I’m not sure. Let’s ask my, Lucky charm!”  
The Yo-yo lit up and a bag of marbles came out.   
“How’s that going to help?” He asked.  
Ladybug looked around and a plan quickly was formed.  
“Have you noticed that the giant has only been using one arm to fight? On that arm is a bracelet. I bet my left leg that’s where the Akuma is. Chat, can you lure the giant to over here?”   
——————————————————  
Chat noir ran with the giant behind him. The minute that Chat Noir passed by, she ripped open the bag of marbles.   
“Chat! Now!”  
“Cataclysm!” He he yelled as he touched the ground.  
Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Chat Noir, and brought him to her side.  
The giant fell in the hole, with its fist up in the air.   
Chat Noir walked up to the giant’s fist and broke off it’s bracelet.  
“Time to devilize!” Ladybug caught the akuma and released it after purifying it. “Goodbye little butterfly, Miraculous Ladybug!”   
All of Paris was fixed and the victim turned out to be one of Adrien’s fan girl’s. She was upset when she saw Marinette and Adrien together at lunch.   
Chat Noir offered to take her back, which left just Ladybug.   
She transformed back and went to Master Fu’s after school.

“Master, I think I’m ready! Teach me everything you know about the Miraculous.”

Fu smiled and poured a cup of tea, he gestured for her to sit across from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is having trouble with his relationship with Ladybug, Marinette tries to help him. Will feelings begin to grow or will Chat Noir finally realize that Ladybug's heart is taken?

It was a cold and silent night, the French Cat hero was just finishing up his daily patrol when he spotted her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Always on time, let's see what cat is in the bag this time?" He chuckled as he stealthily closed in on Marinette. Every time he patrols this particular area, she appears right before he ends. Sometimes he listens in to Marinette's conversations. Besides a couple of times, Marinette and he haven't really talked much, which is a shame because he really wishes he could get closer to her as a friend. At least this way, he can learn more about her, like how she wants to be a fashion designer or about how she wants a pet hamster.

"I wish I could talk to him without becoming a complete fool of myself." She sighed,

Chat Noir moved in closer, he was standing on top of her rooftop, if he moved any closer then he'd probably slip and fall which would be embarrassing.

"It's just so hard, what should I do?" She asked, The blonde leaned in, a little too much. He lost his balance which caused him to slip. Marinette jumped at the sudden clang and turned around, her face reddened when she saw the superhero.

"Chat? W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heh heh...I was in the neighbourhood and came here to smell the croissants." He lied.

"Jeez, you should know not to listen in on someone's conversation."

"I'm sorry my fair maiden, as an apology, why don't I listen to your troubles?"

She thought for a moment before sighing, she faced back towards the balcony. Chat Noir took this as a yes, and moved beside her.  
"So...Boy troubles, huh?"

"More like me troubles. There's this boy who I have trouble speaking with. Every time I try talking to him, I stumble with my words and never get my point across..." She pouted.

Chat laughed, he could tell that he was talking about him, it was probably about what happened before homeroom today. She was going to offer him a macaroon, but then stuttered and proceeded to trip, which caused the macaroons to fly everywhere.

"Well, why can't you talk to him? Are you scared of him? Did he do something to you?" He asked. Marinette shook her head immediately.

"No no no! It's not that...I guess you can say, I admire him?" She gazed up into the night sky and smiled. Chat Noir followed her gaze, he knew how it felt.

"No matter, how much you admire someone you can't get close to them, huh..?" He asked. Marinette stared at him,

"Is it like that with Ladybug for you?" He asked.

He smiled sadly, "Yeah, she told me there was someone that she liked, but that doesn't mean I'll give up! I'll show her that I'm better." He huffed.

Marinette laughed, "Well good luck with that, say... Why don't we help each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll ask the boy out for ice cream! You should do the same with Ladybug as well!" She exclaimed.

Chat Noir smiled briefly, "that sounds great, but...Parisians are very tensed due to the appearance of another supervillain. If they see us putting off our hero duties, then they'll start distrusting us. At least that's what Ladybug will say."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette stared at Chat Noir, she hasn't ever seen him so sad. While it is true that they shouldn't be relaxing, both of their morale is down. It's been two weeks since Mayura has first arrived, and the villains are getting tougher. Soon enough she'll be introducing permanent heroes, so she wants to make sure that Chat Noir won't feel like he's getting replaced. Morale is important...At least according to a "leadership for dummies" book.

"What if I made you and Ladybug costumes? That way you can hide your identities and hide away from the public! It'll be like a masquerade!" She smiled. She saw Chat Noir's eyes lit up, "That might actually work! I'll come by tomorrow and we can take my measurements! I've gotta go, see ya!" He shouted, he extended his baton and jumped off the balcony, soon enough he was out of sight.  
Tikki appeared by side Marinette, "Good job handling that Marinette. You're finally realizing Chat Noir's feelings."  
"He's always there for me, so I should at least be there for him."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's been no new Akumas which has been worrying; however, at the moment there's nothing they can do. They haven't gotten closer to Hawkmoth's true identity yet and -  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
Marinette turned around and saw Chat Noir standing in her room.  
"N-no, I was just thinking of a d-design!"  
"Great! So whatcha got so far?" He asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

He analyzed the sketch of the outfit. The design is a black hoodie with green highlights, the hoodie features cat ears and on the back is a paw print, matching his miraculous. Along with the hoodie is tight black jeans and a mask similar to the one he's wearing right now.  
"Wow, that'll look great! Then again, anything would look great on me." He snickered.  
Marinette chuckled... classic Chat Noir.  
"I'll just need your measurements." She said as she stood up with a measuring tape. She began to take down his arm measurements,

"So, how was your attempt with this guy?" He asked. Marinette sighed as she wrote down the measurements. She began to measure his legs,  
"Like usual, I mutter like an idiot, and then something happens, this time around it was Chloe."  
He laughed, being able to talk to Marinette like this is fun, hopefully she can gain some more confidence, and then every day will be like this.  
She began to take the measurements for his chest, he couldn't help but blush. She's too close, he could feel her body up against her. He placed his arms around her,  
"H-huh? Chat Noir, w-what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Could...we just stay like this for a while..? I...haven't held someone like this. Right now, I need this..."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette didn't know what was happening, but she did understand what he might be feeling,  
"It must be hard, being a hero. Having everyone depend on you...If you make any mistakes then someone might get hurt..."  
"Maybe, but as long as Ladybug is by my side, I can do anything."  
"She must mean a lot to you."  
"Yeah, but it's not just her, everyone else is important, even you. With you and Ladybug by me, I feel like I'm ready to take on the world!" He exclaimed.  
Marinette blushed as he pulled away, she quickly finished the measurements, "It shouldn't take too long to finish this, I'd like to say 4 days..."  
"That's pretty quick! Then again you are the best designer in town." He joked, "That's going too far, kitty cat! At least second! Gabriel Agreste is the best designer in all of Paris!" She exclaimed.  
"So, how are you getting Ladybug's measurements?" He asked.  
"U-um, t-the wax museum has real-life f-figures of you two, s-so I was thinking of measuring that!" She lied.  
Chat Noir laughed, "Well alright, I guess we have to keep it a secret. Well, I'll be seeing ya!" He said and left through the open window. Marinette laid back in her chair and sighed.  
"Now to get started..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow Marinette these look great!” Chat Noir said as he held up the costume.

”It was no problem really. Anyways shouldn’t you be going?” She asked

Chat Noir looked at the time and gasped, he yelled out a thank you and left. 

Marinette sighed, “Tikki am I really doing the right thing?”

”Of course Marinette! You’re helping Chat Noir out and building a friendship with him.”   
“But I feel like I’m building him up only to crush him...I love Adrien after all.”   
“Marinette, are you sure you love Adrien? I think what you feel for Adrien is almost an obsession. You should try letting your relationship with Chat Noir bloom first!” Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette was shocked by what Tikki said, her and Chat Noir? Sure she’s been seeing Chat Noir differently ever since the day after Hero’s day, but Adrien is her one and only!

”Sorry Tikki, but I’ll let Chat Noir down gently! Tiki spots on!”

”W-wait Marin-“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir waited patiently, his hands tightened around the costume bags.

”I got your call, what’s up? Did you find anything about Hawkmoth?”

He gulped,”N-no. I thought we could take a break from that and get some ice cream, or catch a movie? O-or maybe both!?”

Ladybug sighed, “You know we can’t, especially right now! Besides there’s a boy that I...” She trailed off.

”I know, maybe we can just do it as friends, and we don’t have to wear our superhero costumes! These costumes would cover our superhero identity from each other and keep us hidden from the public!”

Ladybug thought for a while,

”Well... I can’t say no to a plan like this, and I guess it’s fine if we do this as friends. Only for this one time!” She demanded.

”That’s fine for me! Meet ya at André’s!” He smiled and handed her a costume. He ran off and hid behind a pillar where he transformed. He headed to a washroom where he changed.

”Are you sure this will work?” Plagg asked as Adrien changed into his costume. 

“Yep! Marinette’s costume is flawless! You can barely tell the difference!” He exclaimed as he put on the mask. He decided to put on his hood, since his hair isn’t as long.   
“You’re right! Marinette’s handiwork is on par to your father’s! It’s spot on.”   
  
He ran out of the bathroom and went to André. There he waited for Ladybug. He spot her walking down the street,

”M’lady.” He said and bowed down.

”Are you sure this will work?” She asked.

”Of course! You almost look like you never detransformed!” He grinned.

She laughed.

Andre handed out ice cream to both of the heroes while remarking that they look just like Chat Noir and Ladybug. This caused the couple to chuckle.

Their break was relatively quiet. They enjoyed ice cream and a movie, there was no Akuma interruptions; however, there was not much talking.

The two of them sat down at a bench, away from the public.   
“I wish we can do this more often, don’t you? M’lady?” He asked? He turned his head to look at her; however, her expression was sour.  
“I had fun, Chat, but we shouldn’t have done this...We’re Superheroes. We can’t have normalcy in our lives.”   
“But we’re not superheroes right now, right LB?”  
“We’ll always be superheroes, in suit or out of suit.”  
She stood up.  
“I won’t ignore your feelings for me, but you’re not in love with the real me, Chat. You’re in love with Ladybug, not the me under the mask.”  
“Then tell me about the you under the mask!” He pleaded, he grabbed onto Ladybug’s hand and held it tightly.  
“You know we can’t Chat! Our identities must always stay secret. Please Chat, don’t idolize me, I’m not that great.” She said.   
“Tikki, spots on!” She shouted. She transformed and Yo-yo away.   
Adrien was left sitting there, his heart was uneasy. How can he love someone he doesn’t even know?  
He should have gone home that night, but instead he went to the one other place he felt that he could be himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marinette! I really think you should give Chat Noir a chance.” Tikki said.  
“Tikki, if Chat Noir and I were to date, we would have to keep our identities a secret from each other. How can you call that love?” She asked.

She changed out of the outfit and went up to the balcony where she saw Chat standing there. His back was facing toward her, Tikki hid away in Marinette’s purse.

“Chat...H-how’d it go..?” She asked.  
“We went on the date, but...” He sighed, “She’s right, how can I love someone who I don’t even know much about? All I know is Ladybug, it wouldn’t be fair to the person underneath the mask.”

Marinette walked up to Chat and placed her hand on his shoulder. She listened to him talk, but didn’t say a word. 

“Thanks for letting me get this off my chest. I should probably stop bugging you now. See ya.” He said and batoned away.

Marinette watched him,” how can I love someone without knowing them?” Those words echoed in her mind as she walked down to her room. She looked at the pictures of Adrien and slowly began to take them off.

“Tikki you’re right, this isn’t love, it’s an obsession.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien stared at his phone, he began to delete the pictures of Ladybug off his phone.   
“Finally getting over her, huh? May I introduce you to someone who won’t break your heart? Camembert cheese!” Plagg exclaimed.  
Adrien laughed,”I’m not getting over her, she’s right. I need to stop idolizing her. I need to learn what it feels like to love and be loved first.”  
Plagg gagged at this, “I’m done with all this lovey dovey stuff. I’m going to bed!”   
“Night Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was filled with all the fluff! No action though, I thought that it'd be nice for a change of pace, to break out of the repetitive formula. We’ll get down to the real stuff next chapter! For now, just a little something to push their relationship forward, and to address their unhealthy obsession.


	3. Chapter 3: Rena Rouge's Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is ready, or so she thought. While she is superhero material and has proven herself, Ladybug is still reluctant to permanently give her a miraculous. Will this lead Alya to harbor evil intentions or will she prove once and for all, that she is ready?

Rena Rouge dashed across the rooftops with Ladybug. They just defeated an akumatized victim and are now finding a place where she can de-transform and hand over her miraculous. 

"Hey Ladybug? When can I become a permanent member of the team? With Hawkmoth gaining support, wouldn't it be smarter to have superheroes ready on the go?" Alya asks.

"Look Alya, you'd make a great hero; however if I'm to let you keep the miraculous then there's something you need to prove to me..." Ladybug asked.

"What's that? I'll prove anything!" Alya asked, excitedly. Before Ladybug could answer, her earings started beeping. 

"You'll have to figure that one out! Sorry, bug out!" Ladybug exclaimed, leaving immediately. 

Alya was left dumbfounded, how was she supposed to figure it out? Whatever maybe this is what she's being tested on?   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And that's what happened!" Alya exclaimed, finishing her explanation on what happened.

"Wow, that is a weird dream." Marinette chuckled.

"It's just bugging me! What do you think Ladybug meant!?" Alya asked, she was desperate for ideas. Anything that might help Ladybug recognize her worth. 

"Well... If it wasn't a dream, I'd say the thing you'd have to work on is... Your motivation." Marinette smiled.  
"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to be a superhero?" Marinette asked, her tone changed instantly as her eyes stared daggers into Alya's. Alya was a bit confused on why Marinette was being so serious, but nonetheless, she shrugged it off,

"Well you know, heroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir are not only cool and fight villains, but they help people who can't help themselves!" 

Marinette smiled, the air of seriousness immediately disappeared, "I think that's what you need to prove to her, if your dream was real, now come on we're going to be late! We still have to hand in our assignment."   
Before Alya could respond, Marinette walked into their classroom, before she could follow she heard a loud groan, 

"Ugh. Stupid math, this is going to seriously be the end of me." Alex groaned as she walked. She looked at her paper and shook her head. Even if it was for a second, she could tell Alex was just barely about to pass. That's when a brilliant idea came across Alya's mind,

"Alright Ladybug, I'll prove to you what I'm worth."   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alya's mother was setting up dinner, she watched as Alya typed away on her tablet,

"Alya what did we say about devices at the table?"

She groaned, "But mom, I'm just helping a classmate with schoolwork!" It was half of a lie, even though Alya is trying to teach Alex basic calculus, she's pretty much doing Alex's assignment for her.

"No, if, ands, or, buts, put the device away." Alya's mom demanded.   
Alya let out a big sigh and went up to her room, there are way more important issues at hand! Dinner can wait!

Meanwhile, Alya's mom was still setting up the table. She finally finished and called everyone for dinner. No one responded. She headed over to their living room and saw her entire family on their devices. "Really? Put the devices down everyone! We're going to have dinner like a normal family!"   
Everyone groaned and walked to the table, Alya's mother sat down beside her husband. 

"Everyone is addicted to their devices these days!" She fumed.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asked as he looked up from his phone. She looked down and saw that he was looking at pictures of his animals from the zoo. She snapped and left the table without a word. She slammed the door to her room. She sat on her bed while holding her head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hawkmoth laughs as he taps a butterfly with his cane, "I sense the frustration of a mother who is just trying to bond with her family, only for it to be ruined! Go my akuma, sniff out these strong emotions and give her the justice she so desires." The akuma flies away and finds Alya's mom. It enters into her wedding ring and a faint outline of a butterfly appears around her eyes. 

"Parent Control, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to control anyone who is touching a smart device, all I ask is that you give me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous."   
He laughs as the mother accepts the deal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alya heard a door being busted and four screams. She rushed out and saw her father, sisters, and Nora on the ground. They immediately stand up and walk sluggishly to a person.  
"Mom?" She asks. Her mom laughs,   
"I'm no longer your mom! I am Parent Control! Go, my minions, get rid of her, I don't need her." She laughs. 

Alya runs away from her family members as they chase her, she glances back and sees that her mom has disappeared, but she can hear faint screaming from far away.   
"This is bad! I need to fix this!" Alya said as she runs into her room, she slams her door on her family and locks it.

She slides down against the door and brings her knees to her chest. She buries her head as her family begins to bang on the door, "I can't believe I did this, I was supposed to be helping people...If I can't even protect my own family then how could I even think of becoming a hero?" She sighed.

"Humility, that is what I needed you to prove to me." A voice said. Alya looked up to see Ladybug, standing tall and proud, 

"The strongest thing about you Alya is your confidence. It can also be your greatest weakness, to be able to realize your mistakes is an important aspect of being a hero; however, you shouldn't wallow in self-pity forever." Ladybug smiled as she held out her hand, in it was the Miraculous box.

"Alya Cesaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox which grants illusions. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will give the miraculous back to me... Well, Rena Rouge? Will you fix your mistake?" She asked. Alya reached out to grab the box, but she was a bit hesitant. She remembered the failure of hero's day, and the many other mistakes she made as Rena Rouge.  
"Ladybug...Thank you for showing me... my mistakes. If I become a superhero as I was before, cocky and brave, I wouldn't be setting a great example for Parisians right?" 

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked.

"If you don't address your mistakes and fix them, that's not being very heroic. No one is perfect, even though I try to be. Thank you for removing my mask." Alya smiled as she took the miraculous. She wore the miraculous and let out a big grin, "Trixx, let's pounce!"   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ladybug and Rena caught up with Chat Noir who was sitting on a rooftop, watching Parent Control from the distance.   
"So, what's the scoop?" Chat asked. 

"That's Parent Control. She can brainwash anyone who is touching or using any smart devices." Alya explained.

"She also has wicked fighting skills, Chat and I were just fighting her." Ladybug added. 

"I'm assuming you have a plan m' lady?" 

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, her yoyo lit up and a jug of oil came out. "What do I do with this?" She asks as she looks around. Rena, a phone, Chat noir and her oil jug lit up,

"Rena, I have a job for you. Can you make an illusion of Alya and make her broadcast her location? 

"Why use Alya?" Chat Noir asked, 

"Parent Control is Alya's mother. If we use an illusion of Alya, she'd be more likely to be lured out." Rena explained.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A minion tapped Parent Control's shoulder and showed her a video broadcast,   
"Hey guys, so this is crazy, but I just saw Ladybug and Chat Noir discussing. I think they're going to give up their miraculous. They told me that Parent Control is too hard to beat...Parent Control, if you're listening, they're waiting for you at the Effiel Tower." Alya said and ended the broadcast. 

"Be careful, Parent Control. This might be a trap." Hawkmoth warned. 

"Don't you want your jewelry? Hush up, I'll retrieve it." Parent Control said as she made her way towards the Effiel Tower. She saw Rena Rouge and Chat Noir waiting. 

"Where's your little bug?" She asked. 

"Ladybug had better things to do!" Chat Noir exclaimed and ran at her. They began to fight, 

"If it's just you little kitty then so be it!" Parent Control yelled and whacked Chat away. Alya jumped and attacked her, they exchanged blows. 

"Now Chat!" Rena exclaimed. Chat used Cataclysm on the ground in front of them, Parent Control jumped back, as she was in mid-air, Ladybug swooped down.

"Missed me?" She asked and poured the oil on the area that Parent Control was landing on.

Parent Control slipped once she made contact with the ground. Rena walked over and took the ring, she threw it to Ladybug who crushed it. 

"Gotcha!" Ladybug yelled as she caught the butterfly, "Byebye little butterfly." She smiled and let it go.   
"Pound it!" The heroes said and fist-bumped in victory. Before Ladybug was able to reverse the damage, a blue feather appeared and fell onto Alya's mother.

"Parent Control, I am Mayura. I sense your despair and come to help. Let the despair develop you and give flight to a new power." A voice said. A blue light enveloped her and caused a small explosion which propelled the teen heroes back.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"What just happened!?" Chat yelled.

As their eyesight re-adjust, they saw Alya's mother passed out on the ground, she was being protected by a blue dome barrier, similar to Carapace's barrier. Above her is a creature, so twisted that it's hard to describe. It caused Ladybug to gag at the sight.   
The monster lifted a hand and dropped it swiftly, causing a shockwave to propel them back. Ladybug, Rena, and Chat Noir cried out as they recoiled from the pain. From the distance, they saw Parent Control's army appear.

"W-what do we do now, Ladybug?" Rena asked as she slowly got up.   
"We're about to transform, so whatever it is. Do it quick." Chat said as he also got up. 

Ladybug closed her eyes, when she opened it, she was no longer in Paris. In front of her are several figures, adorned in red with black spots. One walked up to her, she looked familiar to the Ladybug in Fu's book. The figure held Ladybug's chin up and stared into her eyes. The figure's eyes began to glow red, as Ladybug's sight began to get blurry. When it got back to normal, she was back in Paris. 

"Rena, try talking to Mrs. Cesaire..." She said. 

Rena looked confused, but decided to follow Ladybug's command," Mrs. Cesaire...I met your daughter. She told me everything. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry! She understands how important family is to you and also wants to spend time with you as a family." Rena said, she teared up a bit.

The creature hesitated and an opening in the barrier was created. 

Ladybug spoke in an ancient language as she touched her yo-yo. It opened up and a light purple orb came out from it. It sprouted tiny wings which resembled a ladybug, it's wings spun around so fast that it looked like an orb. She grabbed the orb and threw the disc into the small opening.

"Purify!" She yelled as it glowed. The creature disappeared and the feather came out of Alya's mother. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as she threw the jug of oil back into the air, their injuries were healed as well. 

"Pound it!" They cheered. Their miraculous began to beep, Rena and Ladybug parted ways with Chat. "Thanks, Ladybug. I have to go! I need to see my mom ASAP!" Alya said and quickly handed the miraculous over before Ladybug could say anything.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alya spent the rest of the day with her mother. When she returned, she saw her miraculous on her bed along with a note. 

"Dear Alya, I have decided to give the Fox Miraculous permanently to you. You have to keep it a secret from everyone, of course, I'm sure you know that. You are only to transform when we need you. Either I will find you personally or the Miraculous will vibrate if I'm unable to find you. - Ladybug." 

Alya was beaming with happiness and tried on her Miraculous. Trixx appeared, "Congratulations Alya!" 

"Thanks, Trixx. Now let's find a place for you sleep, my room is a little messy." She joked as she hid the necklace under her shirt. It'd probably be best to hide it out of sight.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Marinette was confused about what happened. She laid down on her bed as she listened to Tikki,   
"I've never seen anything happened like that, to any Miraculous holder! You must be very special Marinette." 

"Did you know that the yo-yo could do that?" She asked. 

Tikki nodded, "The miraculous of creation is very powerful, it holds endless outcomes!"

Marinette groaned, "That's too much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I honestly feel like the villain reasoning was a bit weak. Then again, if Hawkmoth could akumatize someone because they were mad about not being able to feed pigeons then I think a frustrated mother would be decent. Anyways, I'll be trying to post two chapters every week!


	4. Sorry

Not a chapter but more of an apology, the story is discontinued, I didn’t really like it, but maybe in the future I’ll come back to it.Thank you for following, if you’re interested in Rwby I’m making a “spin-off” of my own Rwby team called Nova, with (what I hope is) better writing and direction than the current season.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
